The Death of Tulio Triviño Part Two
My name is Carlos. I was a friend of an employee of APLAPLAC. I am less than 30 years old. In 2008, I had a party at my house with all my friends. My friend Federico, the employee of APLAPLAC, gave me a DVD. The DVD was labeled "The Death of Tulio Triviño Part 2" with a subtitle that said "lie." Indeed, it meant that it was not actually a sequel of something. So we decided to watch the DVD. It was an episode of 31 Minutos. It began with the impressive introduction, but it was played at a slower speed. It started in the studio with Huachimingo and Tio Horacio. It looks like they are pulling the bodies of Juanin, Bodoque, Policarpo, Mario Hugo and Patana up off the floor, leaving behind a big puddle of blood. The camera focuses on just them for 2 minutes. After that, the two notice a blood splatter on the bathroom door. They open the door, and whatever was in there frightens them. It cut to a black screen for 2 minutes. It then opened to an animated segment with an art style similar to that of Ren and Stimpy. Guaripolo was lying in a strange red bed, listening to somebody playing a tible. Guaripolo got up and then opened the door. The show then suddenly returned to the first part. Here you saw the corpse of Tulio lying on the bathroom floor with his stomach cut open and his guts hanging out. He was lying in a pool of blood, and he had no eyes, Tio Horacio and Huachimingo fainted. It then cut back the animated segment. After Guaripolo opened the door, he finds Tulio with blood red eyes and blood tears. Tulio whipped out a gun and shot Guaripolo who cried, "Noooooooo, do not kill me! I can - AAAHHHH!" Guaripolo sounded like he had a different voice actor. Then Tulio took out a knife and threw one right at Guaripolo. It cut back again to the live-action segment, this time in a cementery. Huachimingo, Tio Horacio, Mr. Guantecillo, Balon von Bola, and Tio Pelado were all putting flowers on Tulio's tomb. Tulio's grave suddenly opens, It again cut back to the animated part. Guaripolo has no legs and arms, Tulio was laugh manically, just like in an episode of Ren and Stimpy. I began to mourn in silence, The other characters are all dead. Their skulls are broken open and you can see the brains inside. Their guts are hanging out and looked like they were chewed on. Blood is coming out of everyone's mouths, And their legs were all ripped off, 3 minutes later, you see Tulio's tombstone which reads, "Tulio is Here." Then "THE REAL END" pops up on screen. When we finished the video, we started to leave the room, creeped out. The door suddenly opened by itself. On the other side was Tulio with with a murderous look on his face. We screamed and ran out of the house. We decided to put the house up for sale, called a taxi, and came here. Tulio had shouted at us, "Stay off of my property! I do not mind the studio, and if I'm ever killed off, it has to be from a gun shot!" Then there was a gun shot and it woke up the neighbors. You may be asking yourselves what became of me afterwards. Good question. I moved out of that house, and I haven't been bothered by any murderous puppets since. Category:Lost Episodes Category:From The Creepypasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees